


arches of shoes

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [18]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Tama discovers the pain of high heels.





	arches of shoes

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 133 - color: red

Ruko had considered today a good day. She had gotten to hang out with her friends all day without the wall that was studying to get in the way. Tama had come along, of course and she'd also had a great time. Though that may have been because she could try all sorts of fast food.

Now she was hiding in the changing room, making shameless little noises of pain.

"Tama? Can I come in?" Ruko had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on, but it was a bit difficult to just get around it and say so.

Typical of Tama, she let Ruko in without a hitch. Inside, Tama sat with her feet out of her shoes. She whined again, trying to wiggle her toes.

Ruko winced. "Tama..."

"Ru-" whined the girl. "It hurts! Shoes hurt!"

"You wore heels," Ruko chided. "Even Yuzuki said not to do that."

Tama sniffled. "But they were pretty!"

Ruko tried not to smile.

Now that was true, they had been very nice shoes, a soft blue that had matched her skirt.

But now they had to deal with blisters.

"Hitoe!" she called. "A little help please!"

Lucky for the both of them, they had friends. And first aid kits.


End file.
